Dans tes bras
by Kikki83
Summary: Encore une réunion mondiale ennuyeuse. Et pour cause, Danemark ne rêve que d'une chose : rejoindre l'étreinte languissante de sa petite-amie, qui semble l'attendre de pied ferme à Copenhague... Danemark/Féroé, Lemon, présence d'un OC. One-shot indépendant dérivé de mon autre histoire : "Au secours, je suis une région !"


_**Bonsoir !**_  
_**Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur ma petite Féroé, il vous suffit de vous rendre sur mon profil et de lire "Au secours, je suis une région !"**_  
_**Cela dit, c'est un petit lemon sans prétention indépendant, donc si vous êtes là juste pour les fesses, vous comprendrez quand même C:**_  
_**S'il se trouve que vous êtes un prof d'histoire de ma connaissance et que vous vous êtes retrouvé là par hasard, merci de ne pas lire ce qui suit. S'il-vous-plaît. Ayez pitié. Dx  
****Le reste c'est bon par contre :DD**_

_**Sinon, que dire ? Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Danemark était agacé. Très agacé, comme le prouvait le bruit du martèlement de ses ongles sur la table.

Déjà, Ludwig criait sans interruption depuis plus d'une heure.

Bon, d'accord, il avait ses raisons – notamment une assemblée plus que dissipée. Il n'avait qu'à raconter des choses intéressantes, aussi !

Ensuite, l'heure n'avançait pas ; ce qui lui semblait durer une demie heure valait dix minutes tout au plus.

Enfin, dernier point mais pas le moindre, Féroé, alias Elin Winstol ou encore sa petite amie, boule d'énergie au cheveux acajou et aussi bouclés que ce que ses cheveux blonds défiaient la gravité, aux grand yeux gris et au caractère bien trempé, n'avait de cesse de lui envoyer des messages sur son portable.

Oh, les messages en eux-mêmes n'étaient pas agaçants, bien au contraire. Elle lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'elle l'aimait, qu'il lui manquait et qu'elle se languissait de lui.

Et là était le problème, le côté languissant de ses messages auquel il s'était laissé prendre en répondant sur le même ton. Elle avait commencé avec quelques sous-entendus, et ç'avait fini en véritable _sexting_ qui lui donnait très chaud. Mais alors très chaud, elle n'y allait pas de main molle ! Il devait être tout collant de sueur en dessous du col, et même Finlande lui avait fait remarquer que son visage était anormalement rouge.

Après s'être fait reprendre plusieurs fois par Allemagne, il s'était résigné à ignorer les vibrations répétées de son portable qui lui signifiaient qu'il continuait à recevoir des messages. Et Dieu que ça lui coûtait. Si elle était présente ici, avec lui, il aurait pu la prendre sur la table, là, maintenant. C'est tout ce qu'elle réclamait, après tout !

Mais non, il devait attendre la fin de cette putain de réunion à Berlin, prendre un putain d'avion pour rentrer à Copenhague pour pouvoir baiser sa putain de petit-amie.

Il se racla la gorge et se reprit mentalement ; pour pouvoir faire l'amour sauvagement à sa chère petite-amie.

Il fallait vraiment que cette réunion se finisse, là, maintenant, tout de suite, ou il allait finir par mourir d'hyperventilation – ou de manque d'irrigation jusqu'à son cerveau, voire les deux. Seigneur, qu'il avait envie d'elle.

L'esprit de Matthias dériva jusqu'au fantasme alors que l'allemand s'égosillait sur Hongrie et Japon qui faisaient du trafic de _doujinshi_.  
Il connaissait le corps d'Elin par cœur, à force ; il aurait pu replacer ses grains de beauté comme des constellations sur une carte. Il s'imagina sa poitrine ronde qui semblait faite pour ses mains, la cambrure de son dos et ses fesses fermes, ses cuisses et mollets ronds, ses lèvres en cœur irritées par les baisers rugueux qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui donner, et il l'entendait gémir son nom, la sentait griffer son dos alors qu'il faisait en sorte d'être sûr qu'elle aurait du mal à marcher et qu'elle n'aurait plus de voix le lendemain.

Non, non, mauvaise idée. Il devait se raccrocher à la réalité, trouver un truc qui le dégoûterait bien et qui permettrait à son pantalon de retrouver sa largeur initiale au niveau de l'entrejambe. Il chercha désespérément ce point d'ancrage d'un regard fiévreux, avant de le poser sur Suède. Voilà, ça serait parfait. Quoi de mieux que son rival de toujours pour calmer ses ardeurs ?

Au bout de dix minutes, son cœur avait décéléré, et il se sentait mieux, bien que le suédois ait fini par se sentir observé et lui avait rendu son regard vide avec le froncement de sourcils en bonus. Il se reconcentra sur le fil principal de la réunion et patienta sagement jusqu'à ce que Ludwig leur permette de se lever.

Il rejeta toute tentative de socialisation de la part des autres Nations qui le regardèrent tracer jusqu'à la sortie, incrédules, avec pour seule excuse qu'il "avait très chaud".  
Norvège secoua tristement la tête en comprenant qu'Elin était plus que certainement mêlée à cette histoire, et soupira. Bah, il embêterait Islande à la place.

Quelques heures affreusement longues plus tard, Danemark avait enfin le bonheur de franchir le pas de la porte. Il arracha presque sa veste, ses chaussures et chaussettes, jeta son sac au pied du porte-manteau, guilleret, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'il allait prendre du bon temps avec la femme pour qui son cœur battait. Il appela le nom de la Région quelques fois, sans résultat ; déduisant qu'elle se trouvait sûrement à l'étage, il gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il toqua doucement à la porte de leur chambre, avec un regard amer à la porte voisine qui avait longtemps été celle, personnelle, de la rouquine. Il entra mais ne trouva personne ; incrédule, il s'avança, avant d'entendre la porte se verrouiller derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, une vision plus qu'agréable s'offrit à lui. Il sourit à la jeune femme qui avançait vers lui comme un prédateur face à sa proie. Il reconnut l'ensemble qu'elle portait, à savoir un soutien-gorge noir et rouge, à dentelle, un string assorti et un porte-jarretelles – sans les bas, néanmoins. Il se mordit les lèvres alors qu'il la dévorait du regard, la sensation de chaleur l'envahissant à nouveau.  
D'un air faussement innocent, elle attrapa son col et commença à défaire distraitement sa chemise. Il nota ses ongles manucurés avec amusement – elle avait mis le paquet pour lui plaire.

« …Tu as conscience que tu vas être puni pour m'avoir faite attendre ? murmura-t-elle sensuellement dans son oreille, un sourire dans la voix.

- Oh oui, j'ai été un très vilain garçon », souffla-t-il, la voix rauque.

Elle rit et le poussa sur le lit, l'embrassant passionnément, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche, écopant d'un gémissement sourd de sa part.

« Eh ben alors, on est passif ?

- Même les rois ont le droit de profiter, de temps en temps.~ Tu t'en sors très bien toute seule… »

Elle pouffa et lui enleva sa chemise, faisant glisser ses mains sur son torse sans aucune gêne, avant d'y déposer une ribambelle de baisers, descendant jusqu'à son pantalon. Il observa avec une attention toute particulièrement ses mouvements à partir de ce moment-là. Avec un coup de main entraîné – ils n'en étaient vraiment pas à leur première fois – elle fit sauter le bouton et descendit la braguette, retirant son bas à l'homme qui sentait la sueur rouler dans son dos comme de la pluie sur les carreaux.

« Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide sur ce coup-là, sourit-elle en descendant le boxer de son petit-ami, révélant son érection.

- Il est plus que prêt depuis un moment », grogna-t-il alors qu'elle faisait glisser sa main sur son membre.

Avec un sourire entendu, elle se pencha et prit l'organe en bouche, d'abord juste le bout, caressant la base de sa main serrée, sentant la chaleur monter dans son propre corps alors que les grognements de Matthias se faisaient plus répétés. Elle l'enfonça ensuite plus encore, caressant de sa langue une veine qui faisait d'autant plus gémir son amant. L'autre main de la rouquine glissa jusqu'à sa propre entrejambe qui se faisait de plus en plus humide, caressant doucement son clitoris gonflé.

« E-Elin…Je…Je vais… »

Avec un grognement plus profond encore, il se relâcha dans la bouche de la jeune femme qui fut forcée d'avaler, non sans une grimace de dégoût. Sous le regard curieux du blond, elle lâcha en essuyant sa bouche d'un revers de main :

« …C'est sucré, c'est collant, et j'ai définitivement mangé meilleur… »

Elle remonta jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à la hauteur de l'homme, un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres tandis qu'il lui retirait son soutien-gorge pour malaxer sa poitrine.

« …Tu veux goûter ? »

Sa question bien évidemment rhétorique, elle l'embrassa à nouveau, alors que le danois faisait rouler entre ses doigts les tétons déjà durcis de la rouquine, qui se faisait de plus en plus gémissante. Il roula de façon à être au-dessus d'elle et lui retira ses derniers vêtements, de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que leurs corps nus l'un contre l'autre. Il avait toujours adoré la sensation de sa peau douce contre la sienne.

« C'est moi qui te fais mouiller comme ça ? ricana-t-il en faisant glisser sa main jusqu'à son antre.

- A-arrête de jouer avec moi et ahh ! P-prends-moi… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, agrippant les draps par réflexe à la décharge soudaine de plaisir qu'il avait produite en rentrant deux de ses doigts en elle. Voyant l'effet qu'il lui faisait, il continua ses va-et-vient quelques fois encore, Elin criant presque.

« C'est…C'est bon ! Ah ! M-Matthias ! »

Jugeant qu'elle en avait eu assez – même si elle ne semblait pas être de cet avis, vu le regard désappointé qu'elle lui avait ensuite lancé après son arrêt – il lécha ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient propres et fit signe à la jeune femme de s'asseoir sur lui.

« Pas tout de suite, mon cœur, reste encore un peu avec moi… »

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, elle se positionna juste au-dessus de son membre dressé avec un sourire satisfait, que l'homme assis lui rendit.

« Tu aimes que te chevauche, hein ?

- Ose me dire que tu n'aimes pas me chevaucher.

- Ce serait effectivement mentir, mon Roi.~ »

Il l'attrapa par les hanches et l'abaissa sur son érection, lui grognant et elle gémissant lourdement à la suite du geste. Elle mit quelques secondes à s'adapter à la sensation, puis, avec un hochement de tête, lui indiqua qu'il pouvait commencer à bouger. D'un coup de rein, il s'enfonça tout entier en elle, et elle mordilla son épaule, ses mains glissant dans son dos alors que celle du danois étaient sur ses fesses. Elle bougeait les hanches en rythme avec les siennes, le priant d'accélérer ses va-et-vient.

« E-Elin…Tellement…étroite », souffla-t-il suite à un léger spasme de la féringienne autour de son membre.

Elle pouffa et l'embrassa. Elle aimait vraiment le sentir en elle, il ne faisait plus qu'un, dans ces moments-là, corps et âme – et Seigneur, en plus, il était plus que bon au lit. Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable, non ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le griffer lorsqu'il vint heurter ce point précis en elle, alors que ses gémissements se muaient lentement mais sûrement en cris de plaisir – où son nom était plus que répété.  
Elle sentit son bas-ventre se contracter, et elle savait pertinemment ce qui allait se produire ensuite – Matthias allait encore lui faire voir des étoiles.

« Matthias ! Matthias ! Ohhh, Matthias ! C'est…c'est là ! »

Avec un dernier cri plus fort que les autres, ses parois internes se resserrèrent brusquement, amenant dans ce geste l'orgasme à la jeune femme qui rejeta la tête en arrière, son dos plus cambré qu'à l'ordinaire. Le danois, quelques coups de reins plus tard, rejoignit sa petite-amie dans les étoiles. Il l'embrassa langoureusement une fois de plus alors qu'il se retirait et s'allongeait à ses côtés sur le matelas, la jeune femme mise mal à l'aise par la sensation soudaine de vide et de manque de chaleur.

« Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

- Moi aussi, sourit-elle doucement. Hé, Matthias…

- Hum ?

- Ça te dirait de recommencer ? »

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres du danois alors qu'il replongeait sur les lèvres de son amante.

Oui, décidément, il adorait rentrer chez lui après une longue réunion.


End file.
